Morning Musings
by FairyClairey
Summary: A collection of one-shots based after 8:16 of our two favourite idiots. All set in the morning and their first interactions of the day. Each one is different and all will be set in different points of their relationship. (Post 8:16) So come, read and soak in the love that is all things Darvey. Rated K /T some may be M but will note at the beginning of that individual one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**She wanted more, so he had to let her fly high and spread her wings. He knew one day he would catch her again and then he would never need to let her go. **_

_**MORNING MUSINGS**_

_**It's taken a week to get over 8:16 (who am I kidding, I'm not even remotely over it!) Anyhow, I've decided to post one-shots of our cute fools post 8:16. Please read and review if you would like. I'd love to hear what you think as this is my first attempt at a one shot. My previous fics have been multi-chapters. (Also points for those who can see how I've slipped in some of the titles of their 'best episodes.')**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Morning Musings 1 - Coffee Contract **

His eyes lingered on the glorious outline of her sleek silhouette, still and quiet but most definitely _the_ most beautiful sight to wake up to. He noticed the sun's morning rays glide gracefully around the soft edges of her womanly curves, slightly positioned so his eyes were shaded allowing a better view of her body, which was covered in the slightest, thinnest black silk material. Blinking enough times to believe this was real. _She_ was real. And most certainly what happened nearly three months ago was also real. Awaking then, to the same beautiful view, he still couldn't believe she was his. The clarity of the moment dawned on him as he began to basque in his waking without a feeling of emptiness. A brand new sensation that he was still getting used to.

Donna senses him stir behind her, as she stands at the floor length window looking out across the best views of Manhattan sipping slowly on her hot coffee.

'So this is how it's going to be now is it?' Harvey's deep morning voice, slightly croaky, caught her breath.

'Hmm, and what's that exactly?' She smirked as her lips hovered over the steaming caffeine, knowing full well what he was referring to, still not turning around to face him.

He gathered up the sheets around his lower body as he shuffled to the edge of the bed just to be closer to her. The movement making her turn and face him. Hair tangled and wild, much like their bodies only a few hours before, framed her face as she smiled across the top of the offending steamy mug, eyebrow questioningly raised.

'What are you talking about Specter?' she teased, as the tip of her pink tongue slid across the edge of her mug, darting back in, only to tease him further.

She narrowed the gap between them now by stepping daintily towards him, eyes lingering down his bare chest. Remembering her loving kisses that scattered across the same soft area the night before. And every night before that, for the last, close to eighty-five nights. Yes, eighty-five nights of completely self-indulgent, mind blowing sex with Harvey Specter, the man who held her heart and hand in more ways than she ever knew possible everyday throughout the past fourteens years.

She smiled to herself as she began to raise her manicured foot up his bare leg, which was outside of the bedcovers, resting on the floor. As she brought it up, gradually the crisp white sheets fell away from his waist, without realising that at the same time, her black silk nightie was also allowing her most sensitive areas to be displayed.

He smirked his big old Cheshire Cat grin up towards her, and in one motion pulled her close with his hand around the back of her thigh.

'Woah, mister,' she held her coffee steady as she regained her centre of gravity being careful not to spill the contents.

Pulling her in even closer, 'What? You might waste some of that?' He motioned his eyes to her mug.

'Oh, so this is what the morning hostility is about is it?' Knowing full well, as she again separated their mouths with the mug and took a sip, her eyes still on his.

'So, what happened to, _I get you a morning coffee and then next day, you get mine_? Did I miss the by-lines in that contract Miss Paulsen?'

'Wouldn't be the first time...' she hid her humoured smile as she peeped up towards his chocolate brown eyes whilst taking another sip. The scent of vanilla claimed their surroundings, it was all that separated their mouths.

'Donna...'

'Harvey...' She mirrored his inquisitive tone.

'Well, if you haven't made me one, then how about we share...' It wasn't a question, a statement of intent as Harvey took the handle from Donna's fingers and sipped along the edge of her mug.

'Oh no,' she playfully pulled the mug away from his hands and held it into her chest. 'The coffee is like me, once I taste it, I never want to share.' She lifted it up towards her lips before he reached out and held his hand delicately over hers.

'In that case then, I completely agree,' Harvey pushed her hand down slightly and closed the vanilla-scented chasm between them by bringing his lips towards hers. Taking in her face as he cups her cheek with his free hand. A small chaste kiss to begin with, then licked his lips slightly, whilst tasting the offending caffeine.

Instantly she missed the warmth of him, and she made sure his next kiss lasted longer, pulling him in, tongues meeting, flicking and fluttering like butterflies growing more desperate and needy.

'I think it's time you put the mug down,' he breathed between kissing her.

On command, she tapped it down onto the nightstand beside her bed, never losing contact with his lips or eyes. She felt his grip tighten and pulled her around so the back of her calves were resting at the side of the bed. His hands roamed the sides of her breasts and body, pushing up the silky fabric between his fingers whilst the other hand grasped the back of her head. She hummed against his lips as he fully occupied her mind.

Occupied it enough, so that she didn't realise the hand that was just a second ago gripping tantalising at the sides of her short silk slip, had now wondered towards her nightstand.

Donna needed air and reluctantly she pulled her head back and took in his face, his tensed jaw and sparkling eyes. Wait a minute, she knew that look.

In an instant, a flash of realisation covered her face and Harvey lifted the once abandoned coffee mug towards his lips repositioning it between them again as he took a large swig, kissed her cheek and sat back into his side of the bed.

'How? Wait, did you just do what I think you did?' Donna scorned was one of Harvey's particular favourite expressions on her face. He longingly took another sip. 'You hustled me?' she tried to angry.

'Hey, Closer by name, Closer by nature.' He slid his hand up the back of her thigh while she was still stood rooted to the spot besides the bed. 'You know I always get what I want in the end.'

As Donna tried, oh so very hard to ignore the goosebumps spreading from his touch to her core, she stepped back.

'Haha. Oh no you don't Specter, the fun is staying over here. Way over here,' she stepped back and motioned to her recently claimed side of the room. Not admitting defeat, she padded out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

'And don't think I'm coming back in there and finishing what you just pretended to start!' She called back to him over her shoulder, red hair flicking and shimmering with sass. He watched her hips sway out of the room.

'Oh you will be. It's in the by-laws...' He smirked as he licked off the vanilla from his lips and awaited her inevitable return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day, another morning. Not necessarily in time order, but still all post 8:16. Enjoy! (Rated T for language) **

**Morning Musings 2 - Why You Should Always Answer Your Goddamn Phone.**

'_Shhh,' he pressed his finger to her lips, still pink and lovingly swollen from the previous evening, 'Did you hear that?' _

'_Hear what Harvey?' She half moaned, half breathed in frustration as she was still steadily waking up. 'And by the way, I wasn't even talking.'_

_He shushed her again, 'What was that?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been five days, seven hours and fifteen minutes since Harvey Specter left Samantha's office with increasing waves of realisation and eagerness to be with the only woman he's ever loved. Not just the woman who he 'cares about' or 'means a lot to him', but proper, slap him around the face, rip his heart out of his chest kind of love. The love that had woken him up out of a 14 year sedation, which left him suppressing every feeling he knew was hidden but was too scared to act on them in fear of losing her.

He wasn't even sure if it was Samantha's words alone that triggered the electricity to surge through his body and charge towards the elevators, grabbing them open in desperation at the final second, but a combination of feelings, events and words spoken that had suddenly crossed paths, crashed together and set off an unbelievably loud alarm in the heart of Harvey Reginald Specter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there he was, lay in the warmth of Donna's arms at 7:20am on a Wednesday morning. It was Donna's apartment they had spent the last five incomparable nights together. The first night was an adrenaline fuelled and needy rush of hands, arms, nails, teeth, lips and their bodies, like a puzzle set apart for far too long but the pieces still fit together creating the picture they were meant to.

The second, third and fourth nights were slower, where there was talking, smiling, crying, laughing and where the realisation had hit them both, that _this_ was it. This was _them_. They had both been so busy at the firm the last two days that their only time together had been in the sanctuary of Donna's apartment so it had been pretty easy to hide their new found dynamic from everyone at the firm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey was already awake, and was quietly enjoying the rhythmic, soothing pattern of Donna's warm breaths tickling across his chest as she lay, still exhausted from the previous evening, until suddenly he heard what sounded like banging on the door of Donna's apartment.

'Donna!' He gently placed his hand on the top of her arm to rouse her.

She mumbled something incoherent and closed her eyes again.

The noise came again.

'Shhh,' he pressed his finger down to her lips, still pink and lovingly swollen from the previous evening, 'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what Harvey?' She half moaned, half breathed in frustration as she was still steadily waking up. 'And by the way, I wasn't even talking.'

He shushed her again, 'I think there's someone at your door.'

'Hmm, they'll go away. It's probably the dry cleaning, they'll leave it at the front desk.' She tapped him reassuringly on his chest and rolled back into position, securing his warmth around her body.

Taking her word for it, but still dubiously glancing over towards the bedroom door, resisting the urge to check, he slid back down into the sheets and enjoyed the last few moments before they had to get up and face another day at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, trying their best to not mentally undress each other in the middle of whichever partner meeting they were opposite each other in without anyone else noticing.

Just as the vanilla and jasmine fragrance of her hair began to send him back into a calm doze, he heard it.

A key.

An unlocking sound.

The his voice.

'Donna?' Loud and clear as the light of day echoing through Donna's apartment. 'Donna? I've been calling you for half an hour! Are you ok?' The unmistakable voice made both of them sit so fast up in bed, they didn't even have time to think.

Mouths agog as the realisation hit them.

'Louis?!' Harvey hissed, 'What the hell is Louis doing here at seven thirty?'

'I don't know Harvey, but do you really want to sit here while we discuss the ins and outs of the reasons why he could be here and also address the reason why I have him a key?'

'You _gave_ him a key?' His brow furrowed in bewilderment.

'Seriously? You want to do this now?' She hurried up out of bed and grabbed her robe from the chaise lounge and called out.

'I'll be there in a second Louis,' she quickly bunched her hair up on top of her head loosely with a band and went to grab the door. 'Hide.' She whispered back to Harvey.

'What the fuck?' His eyebrow raised the highest she's ever seen it, a smirk stretching across his stubbly face. She never thought she'd ever be saying those words as she suppressed a smile. 'Am I seriously hiding from Louis? Since when did this become the norm?'

'Just shut up and lie back down. He won't come in here anyway,' she whispered, closing the door shut behind her.

Louis was already pacing the carpet in her living room, fingers fidgeting and then a slight look of bashfulness graced his face, when he noticed Donna appear before him, dressed only in a short silk robe.

'Well, you could have got dressed,' he gestured up and down.

'Well, you were banging that loud I didn't think I'd need to!' she folded her arms across her body, trying at least to withhold some dignity. 'What the hell is it Louis, I gave you that key for emergencies! What could possibly be an emergency this early?'

'It's Harvey,' he choked, wringing his hands together, 'Ever since the hearing and all that shit with Daniel, he's been different and I don't mean his normal different, I mean _different_, _different_...'

'Ok...' Donna's swirling mind was trying to quickly catch up with Louis's.

'So, I called him last night, no answer, but then again, he always leaves me for his voice mail, so I went over to his apartment and he hasn't been there all night. I've called again this morning but still no answer.'

'He probably stayed late at the office Louis, you know and went for a drink maybe?' She thought quickly on her feet thinking of a rational explanation as to Harvey's apparent whereabouts and, according to Louis, his _different_, different mood.

'I don't know Donna, something's not right. I feel it, down here,' he gestured towards his gut, 'in my waters.'

Donna's eyes widened as she tried to hide her wince.

'I know! _You_ call him! He'll answer you, he always leaves me to his voice mail,' Louis thought gesturing to Donna. 'Where's your cell?' His eyes darted around her living area.

'Ummm, Louis,' she thought, 'It's on charge. I'm sure Harvey is fine. We've all had a rough, tiring week so far, so just go into the office and he'll be there later I'm sure, and you can talk to him then.' She lay her hand on the lower part of his back hoping he got the message as she angled him back towards the hallway to the door.

'But...' he hesitated. 'But maybe I'll try calling him once more. He's my friend Donna, I need to make sure he's alright.'

_Shit_.

'No, no. He'll be in the office before you know it Louis,' she smiled trying desperately to persuade him to put his cell back inside his suit pocket.

'Just quick, I'll feel better if I've tried one more time.' He hit Harvey's number and Donna took a deep breath and prayed to every God she probably thought existed that Harvey's cell phone was on silent. _Shit_. She decided praying was a farce as just then, a familiar tone pierced the silence from the other room.

Louis didn't catch on straight away, he smiled.

'Donna your cell's ringing...' he gestured over towards the noise, while Donna swallowed, waiting for the obvious penny to drop, as she hurriedly headed towards where she knew the sound was echoing from, like a beacon she desperately needed to silence, and silence quick.

'Holyshit...' Louis managed to breath in one word then began clicking his fingers together as he noticed the unmistakably recognisable dark grey Tom Ford suit jacket placed neatly on the back on the lounge chair. His eyes darting between the jacket, which was still omitting the offending ring tone and Donna's face.

'Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute,' he clicked his fingers more furiously, still not realising to hang up the cell.

'He's here?' Confusion scattered across his face as Donna bit her bottom lip as a small smile inched across like a naughty school girl caught red handed.

Suddenly, Louis spun around and headed to the bedroom, gathering pace.

'Louis!' she half laughed, half tried to take this impending situation, which was about to explode seriously, 'Wait...' She followed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In one swoop, her bedroom door was open. Admitting defeat, Harvey was sat up in bed, a smile the size of Texas across his face. 'Hey Louis! Pass me my cell could you, I think someone was calling me?'

Louis's eyes bulged as his mouth gasped for air. He pulled on his tie to loosen it slightly as he turned back towards Donna.

'Holy Mother of Shit, are you fucking kidding me right now?' His finger pointing rapidly between the two of them.

'Only kidding Louis, I'll get my own phone.' Harvey teased as he got up out of bed, luckily for Louis, he'd put his boxers back on.

'Seriously, are you mother fucking shitting me? Are you two...? Have you...?'

'I think the answers you're looking for, for those questions Louis is _yes_.' Harvey smiled at his friend.

Donna rounded in front of Louis and gently took his hand, which was still pointing somewhere between his two friends in a wobbly state of subdued shock.

'Yes Louis, we weren't going to tell anyone just yet, but, yeah, we're _that_.' Donna smiled, a warm glow spreading across her face as she realised that this was it, telling their friends, one by one, that they had finally reached their endgame on the same path. It was making everything so real now. Also, she liked to think the rest of their friends would find out in a more civilised way that would hopefully involve more layers of clothing.

With that, Harvey wrapped his arms around the back of Donna and gently laid a kiss on her neck.

'Well, I. This is. I think.' Louis, still rooted to the spot, began to form some sort of response, 'Great!' He beamed after processing the strange, yet undeniably normal, sight before him. 'Holy shit! This is great!' His arms widened as he took them both in for an over zealous, strong embrace, squeezing them slightly tighter than what was necessary.

'Ok, feeling a bit awkward now.' Harvey broke the moment as he waited for Louis to loosen his grip. 'Louis!'

Louis let go begrudgingly and stood back and smiled a toothy grin. 'I'm so happy for you guys, it's about time!'

'Thanks Louis. We're happy too...'

'Ok, great. Now we've gathered everyone's happy, how about leaving?' Harvey smiled and pointed towards the door.

'You're right, I don't need to be told twice! I'm off, I'll see you two,' he winked, 'back at the office later. Don't be too late!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna led him out, still trying to process what happened, whilst making him promise not to tell anyone only Shelia. His over excitement didn't fill her with much hope of their secret bubble lasting long.

'Love you two so much,' a tear caught in his eye, which then caught a lump in Donna's throat; their friends were _so_ with them and had obviously been rooting for them for a long time. She couldn't be happier. 'And Harvey,' Louis calls back into the apartment, 'Put some fucking pants on and answer your Goddamn voice mail!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok, we _so_ need to get that key back off him.'

'Damn straight,' Donna agreed as Harvey pulled her back towards the bed. I guess they were going to be late after all.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think if you get chance to leave a review. I've got more morning one-shots in the pipeline, but it would be great to know what you guys thought. Thank you so much for the comments so far, they're always so positive and spur me on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is written in a style I've never tried before. It was a bit tricky to structure but I wanted to keep their morning together again, but in a different way than I have ever read before. I've tried to keep it with a mixture of funny and T/M rated. Hope you enjoy. It's only a short one, as they were rudely interrupted! Let me know what you think as this idea was a new angle. Thanks for the lovely positive reviews so far. **

**MORNING MUSINGS 3 - When You're All Alone With Only A Phone**

The light indicating a text lit up the room like a torch. He squinted at the clock next to him: 6am.

As he rolled over and splayed his hand out, expecting to be greeted by her soft, warm body, the realisation hit him that the sheets were cold for a reason. She wasn't there. Rubbing his thumb gently along the sheet, purely out of habit if she were there, he let out a long sigh and rested his hand over his head.

After adjusting to the dawn light, he remembered the text that had woken him moments before.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 9am in New York, with the sheets protectively wrapped around her, feeling warm but a sense of coldness still there; Donna was alone. Alone and missing his warmth and longing for his touch. The very first time in the months they'd been together, they had woken up apart. Their bodies usually supplying each other with warmth; limbs tangled, soft breaths and small kisses. Small kisses which usually led to many mornings being late in the office than what was necessary. She let out a sigh as she rolled over to face the empty side of the bed.

She reached for her phone, sliding the charger out from the bottom and laying herself back down on the pillow. She bit her bottom lip gently as he heart began to beat faster as she thought about what she needed that morning. She was in a routine, her body ached in places, which by this time, would be making her moan his name, so it'd be rude not to... surely?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened his phone. No matter the time, seeing anything from Donna would be worth waking for; he'd been in Seattle since the previous afternoon. Mike had needed an out of house counsel to help against a Fortune 500 case, Harvey offered to help, however after one night without her near, he knew next time he'd be Goddamn bringing her along too.

He swiped her message to read.

x

_**Good Morning handsome... Are you missing me yet? **_

_x_

His lips curled into a smile, his thoughts trailing as he read the message and replied.

x

_**If only you knew how much. *Aubergine emoji* This bed is far too cold and empty. *sad face***_

_x_

She stifled a giggle, as she teased the tip of her nail in between her teeth, as his words hit places across her body that were usually reserved for his fingers at this time in the morning.

x

_**You should really put on extra layers then. I hear Seattle is chilly... *frozen face emoji***_

_x_

_**There's only one thing that can warm me at this time in the morning and it happens to be nearly 3000 miles away. *redhead girl emoji***_

x

_**So what part of your body needs warming exactly? Because I'm sure that if you asked Mike nicely, he'd turn the heating up in his guest room...? **_

x

He laughed, knowing full well she was skirting around his intentions. He flexed his arms out as his mind wondered for a witty response, only for the growing stretch in his boxers to guide his mind into the gutter.

x

_**I think you know what part needs warming...**_

x

_**Are you saying you need me? **_

x

_**Oh I definitely need you. I could send you a Snapchat of how much I really need you...**_

x

She let out a snort, knowing full well Harvey didn't do Snapchat and then imagining the photo if he did. A sudden pooling of warmth and pleasurable tension ignited between her legs. She pulled down on her t-shirt, Harvey's grey Harvard, over-sized t-shirt, to try and ease the tingling across her body.

x

_**You wouldn't dare!**_

x

_**Did you just dare me Miss Paulsen? *wink emoji***_

x

Within a second of her reading the text and beginning to reply with a 'Yes', her phone beeped again, this time an iMessage photo popped up under his last text. She quickly drew an intake of breath and held the phone close to her chest so the imaginary people in the bedroom around her couldn't see. 'Harvey' she breathed, as she felt a hot flush of colour rise through her cheeks. As if still trying to hide the picture, she peeled her phone off her chest and smiled at the picture again. This time taking in the _full_ and _hard_ extent of how much Harvey wanted her that morning.

x

_**Well, that doesn't look anywhere near cold to me... *flame emoji followed by aubergine emoji***_

x

_**No? That's because I'm imagining you on it. **_

x

'Harvey!' Her voice loud and echoed through her room. She smiled a devilish grin and decided she liked where this was heading. She knew she had to be in the office an hour ago, but phone sex with Harvey, was too much of a good offer to miss out on.

x

_**In that case then, as we're sharing, I'm keeping myself warm in this...' **_

x

She hit send on the picture she snapped of herself in Harvey's beloved shirt, however, her hand gently pulling it up ever so slightly, revealing the porcelain curve of her breast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching down to relieve himself of the tightness growing under the sheets, Harvey opened Donna's photo. His sharp intake of breath held in his throat as he felt the pressure build, as his eyes trailed down Donna's body. Flame-red hair tousled across the shoulders of his shirt, creamy skin, pale and longing for his mouth, teased him into succumbing to her charms. Holy shit. She could even turn him on ten states away with a three hour time difference. His jaw tensed as he closed his eyes, Donna's body writhing on top of him, his Harvard shirt allowing her breasts to tease him.

Just as his mind began to blur in a haze of red and cream skin, his phone vibrated. She was calling.

'Hey,' her breath raspy and hitched. 'I know we're apart, but I wanted to do this bit together.' A moan in her voice made Harvey harder than what he already was, now knowing what she was also doing.

'Well,' his breathing matched hers, 'I'm kinda getting used to you being the one to do it for me...'

She laughed, 'You missing the Donna-Special? As I hear it's pretty damn good...'

'Hell, just seeing you in that shirt makes me want to get on the next plane home, and take in every inch of your body and not let you out of that bed until I've finished with you.'

'Hmmmm,' she moaned as her heartbeat rose steadily, as she felt herself getting close. 'Harvey, I love you.'

'I love you,' he echoed back as they both closed their eyes imagining their bodies together, feeling their skin, lips and fingers entwined until they both peaked at the same time.

After a few moments, Donna let out a quiet chuckle slightly breathless. 'Well, that was fun.'

'Damn straight it was and when I get back I'm subpoenaing you to wear that shirt, and only that shirt, on my bed.' He laughed.

_Beep beep_. A message interrupted their post orgasmic state and brought Harvey back from imagining Donna in his shirt, needy and splayed across in his bed.

'Hey I'll call you later, Mike's just messaged. That was amazing and I love you,' Harvey said as he propped himself up on the pillows.

'I'll be waiting in your shirt tomorrow night handsome...'

He laughed and clicked off the phone call and swiped to read Mike's message.

x

'_**Leaving at 7 old man, Rachel's making pancakes!' *pancake emoji***_

x

'Holy shit, that kid knows how to kill my mood,' Harvey whispered to himself as he threw his phone down on the side of the bed.

x

With Donna-fuelled endorphins still at peak flow through his head, he grabbed his phone and messaged her back one last time before getting ready to meet Mike downstairs.

x

_**Make sure it's just my Harvard shirt... I'm adding whipped cream to it next time...*strawberry emoji***_

x

He threw his phone down on the bed and began to get ready for a shower, brushing his hand up through his hair trying to shake his morning images of Donna from his mind before gathering his thoughts ready for his meeting alongside Mike and the company he was deposing.

Beep beep. A message popped back up on his phone again. Without looking at the screen, knowing it was Donna, he swiped to read it before tearing himself away to the cold shower that was fully needed.

x

_**Rachel asked what do you want on your pancakes, but she said we're out of whipped cream...**_

_x_

Fuckkkkkkk! His hand shot up through his hair, yet an abhorrent grin spread across his face, suddenly realising what he'd done. This was followed by a sharp bang on his bedroom door.

x

'When you've finished sexting your girlfriend, in my guest room, while my wife is making you pancakes, we have a meeting to get to...' Mike called, 'And please, never ever wear that shirt in my presence again. Seriously, do you two have no self control?'

Harvey could still hear Mike's laughter as it trailed off down the stairs. 'And say hi to Donna for me, but Goddamn make sure you actually check who you're sending it to this time you dick.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning Musings 4 - Making 206 Memories **

Even after six months, she could tell when he wasn't there, next to her, even before she had even opened her eyes. The familiar warmth had disappeared. A warmth that had cocooned her only a mere half hour before but now leaving an empty side of their bed. A bed in a now very empty apartment, strewn with packed boxes, clothing bags and bubble wrapped furniture.

Donna feigned the temptation to fallback to sleep so she pushed herself up on to her elbows and scanned her room.

A bittersweet smile graced her face as the morning sun glinted it's presence through the blinds. It was the last morning she would wake up in her apartment. The last morning they'd wake up in her apartment. But he wasn't there. She let out a sigh, as she listened carefully, thinking he'd already made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast. Yet silence.

'Harvey?' Donna called out, stifling a morning yawn as she brushed her golden strands back behind her ear waiting for his voice to return hers. Still silence. Reluctantly, she grabbed back the covers and padded through the hallway and into the living room; the cold floor fully waking her up.

'Harvey?' She called out again, expecting him to be in the kitchen.

She began to wander where he could be after they'd decided to take the day off to finalise the movers and sort the final arrangements on their new brownstone they'd bought together on the Upper East Side.

She flicked the switch on the coffee machine, and waited for the familiar scent to fill the room. It was the only appliance they'd left unpacked. She checked her phone on the side. No messages.

Leaning back to rest herself against the kitchen counter, she casted her mind back over the memories they'd shared together in 206, a mixture of laughter and love; from the God awful dinner party to the 'other time' and then more recently the night before Mike's sentencing and the evening they shared after Liberty Rail. All of those times were special in their own right, each one encapsulating their friendship, trust and ultimately their unrelenting faith in each other which never subsided.

Some of the most poignant moments in their relationship were hosted in 206; or at its door. She smiled fondly as she poured the steaming black liquid into her mug. Gripping it tightly and encasing her hands around the sides to gather its warmth, she walked barefoot back into the living room. Now assuming Harvey had had to leave early for a client emergency at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, or he'd gone out to get them a much needed breakfast before the removal guys came, she folded her legs underneath herself as she sat down on the couch.

As she began to continue her reminiscing of their times in her apartment, a small knocking rang out from the door. Seven small knocks to be precise.

Placing her coffee down, Donna glanced at the clock. 'I told the removal guys 9am, they're an hour early,' she mumbled as she grabbed a long sleeved sweater on her way to the door and slipped it over her shoulders.

As she swung the door open, in the first instance there was no one there. Puzzled, she glanced slightly down, and it was then that a bright smile adorned her face, her eyes glazed over, tears making themselves known on the rim of her hazel eyes when she saw that it was indeed not the removal man.

But instead, the man who had captured her heart 13 and a half years ago; the man who had shared everyone of those memories in her apartment; and the man she loved with all her heart. And the man that was now down on one knee.

Harvey Specter.

'Harvey, what are you do...' She began to speak, her voice faltering into a tremble. Her hand leapt up to her chest, the image of Harvey on one knee too much to take in. 'Donna,' Harvey began, as he brought out a dark, velvet box from behind his back. 'Every moment we've shared, has started at this door. More times than once, I've been stupid enough not to cross over its threshold, but when I did, it was the best decision I ever made. This doorway. This apartment. They're the start and the past of us. It's seen some of our best times and some of our not so best times,' he smirked, 'And there's no where else I'd rather ask you to be my wife than here. In this spot. You invited me inside and too many times I was too afraid to lose you, to make that leap of faith, even though I wanted you more than I ever admitted to myself back then. You're everything and all I want. I want a life with you and asking you to marry me here, I couldn't think of a more appropriate place. So, Donna Roberta Paulsen of apartment 206, will you marry me?' His smile lit up her doorway, as he opened the tightly held box in his hand.

Without hesitation, Donna mouthed, 'Yes, Donna Paulsen will marry you!' She laughed and cried as she held her hand out to pull him up level with her lips as he took them in one swoop, hands rushing up to cup her face as hers reached around the back of his neck, pulling him gently back inside.

'I knew I should have come inside when you asked,' he breathed in between kisses, 'But I'm here to stay now.' She sank her eyes into his as he wiped a small stray tear that still persisted to tickle down her porcelain cheek.

'You bet your ass you are mister,' she smirked as she closed the door shut behind them.

'I couldn't not make one last memory here,' he kissed her again as he slid the perfect engagement ring onto Donna's finger.

'Well,' Donna smiled, her hand slowly stroking the edges of his jawline, 'Here's to plenty of new memories at Chateau de Paulsen-Specter.'

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Short but sweet me thinks. I tried to make this symbolic as to what 206 actually is for them. Please read and review; I am always so humbled to hear your thoughts._**


End file.
